User blog:Swimswimfruit/God and Human
It's dark in here...I'm afraid... Memories of a slaughtering flash, making him feel the pain of losing his whole village again... § *Clack* The sound of a key, locking a door is heard. Silent with a serious and sad expression, George L Magnus looks at his eighteen year old son, Jason, for what could be the last time. Hell's breaking loose around him, as the last village of the Ancient Greek civilazation is being deleted out of existence by the World Government. Go, my son. In this fight... the human pirate Magnus will finally die. I'll go to my island, and wait for you there. Live on. Find a trustworthy friend or two, the more the merrier. Become strong! It's a heavy burden...but you must live with it. Ever since you were a baby, I knew you were meant for great things. The clock starts ticking now Jason...grow up to be a fine man like I think you will, and come at me with all your power to crush that clock. I put humanity's fate in your hands. Ιάσονα... George stands up, and with a sudden movement he flashes away from his son, while drawing his swords, and his clocks from his pockets. ---- Shiryu: You are a mere human. How can you stand up to me, the one that possesses most of the devil fruits in the world, Magnus? Magnus: *panting, heavily injured, with his broken blade made of Ageha pointed at Shiryu* To hell with humans, kings and gods. This time, we are two men standing against you, the world, as you call yourself. Marimo: It's not our words, nor the powers that we own that define who we are. It's how we use the gift that's given to us at the very start...our lives. Magnus/Marimo: You're done, Shiryu... Both attack at once, finally defeating Shiryu, the first man that posed a real threat to Magnus and his crew. ---- He and his rival are panting, laughing really hard too... They, Marcus and Magnus, are on the Rio Poneglyph, which is pretty much destroyed by their intense battle. Magnus: We truly overdid it this time...A second sun!! Marcus: So...shall we call this a draw? Magnus: Yeah...And as for the title of the pirate king...neither one of us gets it. Instead, we shall guard it. The name only Roger and Luffy obtained... We shall be the two never-falling guardians of both their legacies and their world... Marcus: Sounds like a plan to me then! * He smiles as the brofist, weakened from the insane fight. ---- Hey Shir, what gives you the right to claim the title of Pirate King? Did you fight Luffy? Did you fight on Raftel? Do you even know our world's story? Shir: A king needs to know the world's history...As a king, I'm well aware of it...As for fighting...if you wish to make this formal...I shall defeat you, the guardian of that title...Then it will be rightfully mine, won't it? For the One needs no lesser title than that of the Greatest King on Earth, the Pirate King. Magnus: So you choose to be so ignorant...so arrogant, that you blind yourself. I choose to end this here then. Magnus and Shir, with his ice cold expression, dash at each other. ---- Magnus: THIS IS THE END, SHIR! THE MUGENSEI, THE INFINITE SYSTEM! YOU KILLED MILKY, YOU PUT EVERYONE IN DANGER, AND YOU GO AND CREATE YOUR OWN ERA...AND YOU THINK I'LL SIMPLY STAND AND WATCH? DROP FUCKING DEAD! Shir prepares to take on Magnus' full power head on, in their third and final battle. ---- Magnus and Shir are both punching each other's faces, wearing nothing but their jeans, and with their feet ready to be sliced by the katana swords Magnus set up for the special fight... They simply fight it out, enjoying themselves...no pressure, not a care in the world... ---- More scenes of despair come to his mind, as he's traveling in deep darkness. He feels it. He understands it. He is inside it, yet it's inside him...It's what people call death. One huge eye opens, and beneath it one equally huge mouth. Do you like death, human? Magnus: It's nice. Gives you time to think about epic times in life. I guess you won't change, no matter what happens. Congratulations are in order. It's the day you saved the world, yet again...How many times has it been now? Stopping Shiryu... placing Marcus' sun somewhere in space, exactly where it can be beneficial for humanity... getting Shir to come to his senses... Beating your Owari...and now, stopping my clash with him. It really would have killed everyone on Earth... Well done. Magnus: So...? Is this the end? You knew it would be. The instant you broke your father's clock, you knew your life would end in a second. This is death...Well, not everyone gets to chat with the supreme being... Magnus: If you ask him ,Shir will say I've chatted with him a few times in our fights. A deep laughter echoes around the man... Never ending humor...Is that your approach on life, Human? Magnus: A wise man once said that the universe has a wonderfull sense of humor. The trick is to learn how to take a joke. Joke. You find your existence a joke? Magnus: No. I find that it's meaningless without that "joke". What is life to you then...why live? Why fight? Magnus is skeptical. He tries to start an illusion, and simply generates it inside the deep darkness. Magnus: You see that? That is me, some time ago, when I was fighting Shir. We see Magnus, wounded, ready to perform Mugen Pantheon for the first time in world's history, to stop The One from destroying a big part of the planet... Magnus points at the sky, challenging The God Openly, and a thunder strikes on the ground, leaving the kanji for "Come" on it, while Shir watches... ---- Magnus': This is it. The power that has never been witnessed before. Even WITH time frozen , I'm not sure the whole planet will not feel this! ''Shir: Dont get so full of yourself. You cannot do something like that. The planet is too vast for you to change it.'' ''Magnus *His face suddenly gets serious* Baka ga? ''''(are you an idiot?) § He stands up, and lifts his hand, pointing at the sky § As time is frozen, we can see that the sun was about to rise. Magnus': That's why you lost ...Shir. To me and to Marcus. It's because even though you want to, you didn't really change the world. ''But we did. § He points at the sunrise. Magnus': AND THAT SUN IS THE PROOF! § Seen rising, is not the original sun that we all know of, but the one that Marcus and Magnus created in their fight. '' 'Magnus': That second sun...it symbolizes faith...'' With a second sun, we have longer days, and shortest nights...that means that there is less negativity in this world... Μost people are afraid of the dark, afraid of the things that are hidden within it...afraid of the Death that keeps getting closer to them, that keeps reminding them of the dark. '''''But that's something I cannot allow! Negativity? Tsk! Negativity, even though it is a vital thing in our life, we must not allow it to take the best of us! No matter how good or bad someone is, was and will be, he must always embrace both nice and bad things like they are something he can't avoid...which of course they are. You can't avoid what hits you in this life...the best thing to do is to embrace them... § Magnus points at his head Magnus': Having only 5 years to live? That's ok! Cause I know that I must make those 5 years so good, so epic, that when my time comes, I don't have ANY regrets. And if you don’t know when it might happen still embrace it! For we are pirates right? For us pirates, death is awaiting at the corner! But what do we do? Quit? NO! We have adventures!We live, we have fun, we feel sad, and sometimes we feel a clusterfuck of different feelings!'' CAUSE THAT! IS CALLED LIVING!!!'' ''Magnus: *He raises his head and looks to the sky* So I don’t care if you are "The One'''. I don’t care if I am a God, a king, or a simple man...I certainly don't care that "He" is a supreme being, and I really don't care about what will happen now! Sometimes..we just need to not care, to overlook things...for our own good you know! § Magnus smiles Shir': .....*Shocked face* § Shir's face becomes slowly angry ''Shir: EXELENT SPEECH! WORDS THAT NEED TO BE RECORED IN HISTORY! AND I WILL MAKE SURE THEY WILL! ''''NOW GO AHEAD AND TASTE NOTHINGNESS! MAGNUUUUUUUSS! § Shir takes a pose like his is about to crush his attack on the island, and then throws "The End" at Magnus § The scene is now going in very slow motion § Magnus is seen grinning. § He whispers some words, but they are not heard because of the loudness of the attack. § As the attack is about to crush everything to oblivion, Magnus spreads his arms to the right and left. MUGEN PANTHEON!!! § n a flash, a line of white and gold is seen in the sky, and can be seen even from space with it's center being the enormous Orb. § The moment it spreads, everyone in the world feels a surge of clearness. For one second, the whole word became calm and peaceful, and everyone felt the exact same feeling: Happiness and a nice emptiness. § In the same time, in the exact split second the line spread across the world, "The One '''Disappeared completely and utterly, like it was canceled.' § ''Magnus falls on his knee from exhaustion , but he has a happy smile on his face § Shir falls on his two knees, defeated, and having felt the same surge of happiness as everyone, he returns to his normal form ''----'' ''Magnus: I said that to Shir, but I wanted you to hear me out too..and I know you did. This life, everyone has the right to live it in a different way. In our genes, we are programmed to be different. What is not part of our nature is your corruption...the suffering Your ways have brought to our kin. Yes. OUR kin. Because you too, before you ate that damn fruit, were a human being, like the one standing before you. '''Using the same logic, it's true to say that you were once a toddler. Does that mean that a toddler stopped me and Satan? No. It was a Man.' Magnus: YOUR PAST DEFINES WHO YOU ARE, THOUGH,AND THAT YOU CANNOT CHANGE. *He Grins* THIS IS NOT DEATH. NOT YET, NOT NOW. THIS IS THE GATE TO GOD. IF THERE IS A WALL STANDING IN MY WAY, I'LL BREAK IT. IF THERE STANDS A MAN BEFORE ME, OPPOSING MY DREAM, I'LL CRUSH HIM. THAT'S THE WAY WE HUMANS ROLL, AND THAT'S HOW THE FIGHT THAT WILL DEFINE OUR KIN'S DESTINY BEGINS. § Magnus laughs as he finally figures out where he was...in His heart. WITH ME...BURSTING THROUGHT. Just by thinking about it, all of the darkness gathers into a single gate, and total white is left behind. Magnus doesn't move, but the gate opens and is destroyed. The human takes a step in, and finally reaches...The God's throne. Magnus points his finger at him. Mirai wa Ima. (The future is now) Category:Blog posts